


I'm so sorry

by Mizumizu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizumizu/pseuds/Mizumizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so sorry

Oliver is a good boy.

And he loves his daddy.

Oliver loves making his daddy happy.

He always gets good grades in school so his daddy will smile and pat him on the head.

He learned to eat ass even though he hates eating ass so his daddy will smile and pat him on the head.

He never uses bad words and is always polite so his daddy gives him kisses.

Oliver loves how his daddy still lets him sit in his lap.

And he loves how his daddy’s arms hold him close, all snug and warm.

Oliver loves how his daddy undresses him for bathtime.

And he loves that he’s allowed to undress his daddy.

Oliver loves sitting in the bathtub with his daddy.

And that his daddy is careful to wash him everywhere.

He loves how his daddy wraps him in a big fluffy towel and picks him up.

And he loves how his daddy lays him very gently on his bed.

Oliver loves when his daddy kneels over him and starts gently touching him, caressing him.

And he loves the soft murmurs of encouragement he gets when he moans softly, like a mewling kitten.

He loves when his daddy gently spreads his legs, hands so gentle like he’s afraid he’ll break Oliver.

And he loves when his daddy’s slick fingers press inside of his little hole, finding this little spot that makes him shudder and mewl and his vision o white.

Oliver loves how his daddy gently strokes his small cock as he pulls his fingers out.

And he’s careful to take deep breaths like his daddy says, keeping himself relaxed.

Oliver has no problem relaxing and even smiling softly as his daddy presses the head of his cock to his stretched hole; he knows it hurts a little at first, it always does.

But Oliver trusts his daddy, and his daddy never hurts him on purpose.

And it does hurt, and Oliver clenches his daddy’s shoulders, trying not to cry.

And his daddy softly murmurs what a good boy he is and strokes him gently, rubbing his sides and back where he can reach to comfort Oliver.

His daddy waits, patiently still, until Oliver has adjusted and is nodding to move.

And his daddy thrusts into him, soft and slow.

Until Oliver starts mewling and squirming, pressing the softest kisses to his daddy’s cheeks and neck, then his daddy thrusts a little faster, and just a little harder.

And he hits that little spot again, and Oliver arches up into his daddy’s touch.

And his daddy keeps up his steady pace, stroking Oliver in time, until Oliver clenches his hands again, moaning loudly as he ‘cums’ (as his daddy calls it).

His daddy shudders and and kisses him lightly as he cums inside of Oliver, which feels warm and wet but nice.

Oliver falls limp on his bed, giving a small, weak mewl as his daddy pulls out of him.

His daddy cleams him up with the towl from his bath, and kisses his forehead, and tells Oliver that he did good, and that he loves him.

And Oliver smiles up at his daddy, as sweetly as he can manage, and tells his daddy that he loves him too, before yawning softly and kittenishly, rubbing at his eyes.

His daddy tucks him snuggly into bed, brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead again, whispering goodnight.

Oliver whispers goodnight back, and his daddy leaves, turning off his light and closing the door.

Oliver snuggles down into his bed, soft little fingers curling gently in his sheets as he drifts off to sleep with only one thought in his head;

He loves his daddy.


End file.
